best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is an American-French CGI-animated television series developed by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. Summary Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks reside on Seaside Island in Hedgehog Village. Together, they defend the island from various threats like Dr. Eggman and his robotic creations. Why it Rocks # It is the first Sonic cartoon to be fully animated in CG, and the animation itself is clean, lively, colorful, almost cinematic and very fitting for the show, comparable to cutscenes from a 3D Sonic game. # For a show that seems to focus on comedy, the battle scenes and action scenes are decent, like the fight scenes between Sonic and Eggman's robots. # Despite the main cast are rather given rather very one-dimensional personalities, they are given occasions to develop as characters. Which is a great stand for the show. ## Amy seems to be the only character who improved sooner, as she is more mature and caring in this show than in any of the previous games. And Eggman has kind of stayed the same. # Excellent voice acting that allows the characters to run off each other well, especially Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, and Colleen Villard (who replaced Kate Higgins) as Tails. # The episode plots are a combination of both typical sitcom plots and action-packed plots, which are well fitting for the show's standards. For example, one episode consists of Dr. Eggman forming and training a team of villains to attack Sonic, meanwhile in the same episode, Sonic and his friends are trying and failing to build a piece of off-brand IKEA furniture. # The setting of the show feels realistic enough to have a slice-of-life pace to it to balance out the action and comedy, something a few of the other Sonic shows lack, particularly The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. # The show made improvements in Season 2, with a better soundtrack, better jokes, more engaging action and more entertaining episode plots. # Great humor and inside jokes that mostly consist of poking fun at the Sonic fanbase, other video games and intelligent self-aware jokes that actually poke fun at the show itself. # Cool soundtrack, such as the theme song and the background music that plays during a battle. # There have been a few really great moments that were pretty inspiring for the viewers. Like this scenefor example, where Knuckles explains the real meaning of feminism. While this may just seem like a typical idiot character saying something remarkably intelligent cliche, feminism is usually a very strong subject. # Good quotes and one-liners that don't just serve as comedic purpose, like "That's the difference between you and me, Metal. I...don't...get...tired!" # While most of the villains are incredibly generic, they do bring some entertainment. Bad Qualities # While the animation is good, it tends to have its flaws. #* All the liquid animation looks very low quality, especially the slime from the episode "Buster." #* Sonic's running animation often looks very lazily animated, as it looks more like he's doing a fast jog than running at super fast speed, and he will even leave a blue blur when he's not even running that fast. #* Some rendering in season 2 was very poor. The episode "You and I Bee-come One" is the worst of the latter. # The main characters' personalities in this show seem to come off as one-dimensional stereotypical versions of their video game counterparts. #* Sonic tends to act like a moronic and overconfident protagonist and tends to cause problems in an episode. #* Tails often causes catastrophes and uses unecessarily scientific words to sound smart that he comes off as a knock-off of Jimmy Neutron. #* Knuckles is a typical and generic big bulky idiot you'll find in many different cartoons. #* Amy is often sensitive and annoying. #* Shadow is a generic comedicaly serious and over-the-top edgy villain. # Some incredibly annoying characters like Mark the Tapir and Sticks the Badger. # Most of the episodes of season 1, and some of the episodes of season 2 have some pretty cliche and dull plots that lacked the charm of the Sonic the Hedgehog game series, and they don't really have much new material, although the show is aware of this and occasionally attempts to use it the right way. # Most of the relationships with the characters are very underdeveloped and forced. Like the chemistry between Tails and Zooey. # The action can get very minimal and one-sided. # Despite the humor being great in this show, it can also come off as dated and unfunny. Mostly from the overuse of pop culture references, self-aware humor, and some jokes that don't really make much sense. Like the scene in "It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog" where Shadow decides to kill Sonic for his "shoddy craftsmanship," and that episode that states 3D Sonic never worked. # Some overly corny dialogue. Especially from Sticks and Tails. # Some annoying voice acting mostly from Amy and Sticks, Kirk Thornton's performance as Shadow is generic and bland, and Roger Craig Smith's voice tends to crack as Sonic sometimes. # Some of the minor characters have very ugly or generic character designs, they can be incredibly pointless, and they can often be quite mean-spirited. # There have been some bad episodes. Trivia * The show's bad qualities are referenced in a few Sonic Boom episodes. ** In "Mech Suits Me", Amy makes a speech about studios recycling tired old properties being a nod to how the Sonic Boom ''franchise is a reused concept of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. ** In "FiendBot", Sonic's criticism of the color change of Tomatopotamus' legs is a reference to the real-life backlash fans from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom demonstrated when Sonic's Sonic Boom counterpart was redesigned with blue arms instead of peach. ** In "The Biggest Fan", after Sonic frees himself and the others from their body casts, he finds a roll of sports tape and uses it to tie up Mark the Tapir. Amy Rose then replies that "You always overdo it with the sports tape" which is a reference to the criticism of the sports tape used for the designs of the characters for Sonic Boom. Category:Cartoons Category:French Shows Category:American cartoons Category:2010's Programs Category:Based on Video Games Category:Comedy shows Category:Action Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Cartoons Category:Kids' Shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Animation